Invincible
by romance in the rain
Summary: Her brother died. Her life is in a downward spiral. His love could be the only thing to save her but is it to late to confess their love? Has her life finally ended? AU. SPN Crossover. Summary in Chapter One. R&R Please.
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer :** I own nothing you reconize._

_**Warning :** Language, druge use, underage drinking, self-mutalation, death, suicide attempts_

_**Summary :** The death of a loved one is always hard to deal with. The death of the only family member your close to is tragic. haley James just lost her brother. She's falling and fast. She's cutting and drinking. Her grades are falling and she;s shutting everyone out. Cocaine? There;s a line in front of her. It could help ease her pain. Someone she barely talks to is her only hope at being saved. But what if she doesn't want to be saved? What goes on behind closed doors? She's locked her door, dried her tears, and blasted her music. When the song ends, will her life end with it?_

_**A/N :** This is a SPN (Supernatural) crossover. Haley is a bit like Peyton with the whole webcam and rock music thing._

* * *

_Invincible - Prolog_

Haley Dawn James was the most popular girl in Tree Hill High. She had it all. She made good grades. She was captain of the cheer squad. She had amazing friends and was dating captain of the basketball team. She had good looks and a perfect body. She had money. She had singing talent. She also had a dark past. And an even darker future.

This is the story of Haley James. The story of the drugs, the booze, the sex, the self-mutalation. This is the family problems. The abuse. The death of her brother. And the suicide attempts. This is the ugly truth. This is the truth.

Music drowned out the voices of Lydia and Jimmy James. They were once again fighting. They seemed to be fighting a lot this week. Haley picked up a shirt and covered her webcam. She opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a razor. She placed the blade to her skin and pushed down. Once blood started to trickle to the surface she dragged it across her arm.

They were fighting about Haley's behavior. About her falling grades. About her attitude that had drastically changed. She knew what they were really fighting for though. They were fighting about Michael's death again. It had been a month since she last went to his grave. A month and a half since he died.

_Snow was falling heavily as the wind harshly kicked it around. The tempature was steadily dropping as the sun set. Normal people were inside where it was warm. One person could be found outside though._

_She stood in front of Michael's grave. The cold air cause the exposed skin of her face, hands, and knees to turn a bright pink. She didn't feel it though. She was to numb. She hadn't felt anything in two weeks. He had been gone those two weeks. She didn't want to believe it. He couldn't be gone. He had to be here to save her because Chris couldn't._

_Tears welled up in her eyes and her knees buckled. She would have fell to the ground but two strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her up. She turned around in the arms and looked into his eyes. It was her brother Logan. She balled her hands into fist and hit him the chest over and over again. "It... should... have... been... you... not... Michael." Her words came out in between sobs._

_Ryan got out of the car and ran over to them. He took Haley out of Logan's arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. After she stopped crying and was merely hiccupping he lead her to the car._

Haley pulled an oversized black hoodie over her pajamas and opened her bedroom window. She crawled out it without anyone noticing. She walked in the cold dark to the apartment she seemed to always end up at.

Chris was leaving to follow his music soon. She wasn't sure what she would do then. She would probably start going to Sams. Sam was the only person besides Chris Keller and Rachel Gatina, who was MIA, who knew about Haley's problems.

Tree Hill was to small of a town for anything to stay secret for long though. Starting Monday her 'perfect' world would come undo. She only prayed to every god she could think of that she had the strength to handle it.

* * *

_**A/N : **Hopefully this makes it look more organized. I decided to combin the first chapter and the prolog together. It makes everything look a little more put together. _


	2. Storms and Carwrecks

_**Warning :** Language, druge use, underage drinking, self-mutalation, death, suicide attempts_

_**Summary :** The death of a loved one is always hard to deal with. The death of the only family member your close to is tragic. haley James just lost her brother. She's falling and fast. She's cutting and drinking. Her grades are falling and she;s shutting everyone out. Cocaine? There;s a line in front of her. It could help ease her pain. Someone she barely talks to is her only hope at being saved. But what if she doesn't want to be saved? What goes on behind closed doors? She's locked her door, dried her tears, and blasted her music. When the song ends, will her life end with it?_

_**A/N :** This chapter shows Michael's death and tells a little bit about what happened. This chapter isn't that important but the flashbacks are._

**Storms and Carwrecks**

_Haley sat at Michael's bedside. She had been sitting there since the accident, three days ago. She refused to leave his side. If he woke up she wanted to be the first thing he saw. If he didn't make it, she wanted him to go with someone he loved and who loved him beside him. She was playing a waiting game. Silent tears ran down her face. She was waiting on her brother to woke up or die. She placed a hand over one of his cold ones. "You have to wake up bub. I need you." She pushed some of her tears away. "Please just wake up. I need you to wake up." The monitor flat lined and she broke down._

The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Haley stood in the doorway to Chris' apartment looking at her boyfriend and some half dressed girl. Chris was no where in sight. Nathan knew who she was looking for. "He left. He'll be back tomorrow." He brought a hand up to his left cheek that was stinging. It was rapidly turning red from where Haley slapped him.

"We're through." She spat at him hatefully. She walked to the back of the apartment and came back with a black guitar case. She stood in the doorway. "Tell Chris I'll be at Sam's house." She slammed the door to the apartment and walked back into the cold night. Times like these she needed Michael to help her feel better. He was always good in situations like this.

He used to sing to her to make her feel better. He was the reason she loved mucis so much. They would sit together for hours and just play. He helped her write a lot of songs. Chris was helping her record a demo before Michael's death. That day was still fresh in her mind.

_Haley was in the studio recording "Honestly" when Chris walked in. He had tears in his eyes which scared her. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. That scared her even worse. "Chris, what's wrong?"_

_"He flipped his car." He shook his head as he spoke. As if he couldn't believe it._

_"Who? Who flipped their car?"_

_"They don't know if he'll make it." Haley's heart was racing. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who he was. "They were fighting again. He got in his car and sped off. The roads... their icy in spots. We have to go."_

_"Who is it?" She didn't want to know but she had to._

_"I'm sorry Hales." She backed up into a wall. She shook her head. She wouldn't believe it. If she didn't believe it then it couldn't be true. Right? She hoped to every god she could think of that he wouldn't say the name she knew he would. "It's Michael."_

_"NO!" She fell to the ground, sobbing._

"Haley?" Sam opened the door fully so she could step inside. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She reached up and touched her wet cheeks. She didn't even realize she had been crying. "Michael." She knew he would know by that simple name. He always knew what was wrong with her. She set the guitar case down and wrapped her arms around herself. "Can I crash here? Chris is out of town and Nathan's using his apartment."

"You can always stay here but why are you not staying with Nathan?" He knew why by the death glare she gave him. If looks could kill he would be dead right now. "Screwing some ho, huh?"

"Yes." She groaned in frustraion. "Why couldn't he have just been patient?"

"Some guys are just like that." He started for the stairs. "Guest room or my room?"

"Do you have to ask?" She followed him up the stairs. "I don't like to be alone."

_The wind was howling and causing the rain to beat against her window. She got out of bed and tip toed to Michaels room. She was fifteen but still scared of storms. Only one person could ever calm her down during storms. She closed his door just as thunder clapped loudly. She squeeled. "Shh. Hales, it's okay." Michael held up his bed covers. Haley crawled under them and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms protectivly around him. "I'll always protect you Hales. I promise."_

"Do you miss her?" Haley was laying on her back beside Sam.

"My mom? I don't really know. I didn't know her." They were quiet for awhile after that. "It'll be okay hon."

"It hurts so bad." A few silent tears fell from her eyes. She tried to hold them back but she couldn't.

"I know. The pain will fade over time. You just have to be patient." He pulled her close to him. "I'll be here every step of it."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Hales."

* * *

_**A/N :** I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love. The "I love yous" were because I wanted to show how close Haley and Sam are. Their close like Haley and Lucas. Their friendship plays a big part in this story._


	3. Cocaine?

_**A/N :** Okay so I combined chapter one and the prolog so this would proginally be chapter three but it is now chapter two. Rachel is in this one. She is going to play a big part in the next chapter I know. I'm not sure about after that. This chapter may seem a little confusing before the secound flashback but it's explained a little after wards._

* * *

_Loud rock music blasted from Haley's room. She was trying to drown out the sound of Michael and Logan fighting once again. The seemed to be fighting a lot these days. It was getting worse too. She visibly flinched when she heard something break followed by heavy footsteps. The footsteps were followed by her father's voice yelling at the two boys. A moment later she heard Michael shout something she didn't understand and the front door slam shut. She looked over at her webcam that was always on. With tears in her eyes she psoke. "Welcome to my hell."_

The beach was abandoned. No one wanted to be out in the harsh cold. It was good for Haley. She wanted to be alone. She sat close to the water. Today was hard for her. It was Michael's birthday. He would be nineteen today. He was too young to be dead. He had so much life ahead of him.

_Sitting on the edge of his bed Haley gently shook Michael awake. "What's up Hales?"_

_"I just wanted to say happy birthday." She handed him a bag. "And give you you're present."_

_"You didn't have to." He sat up and opened it. Inside was a picture of the two of them playing their guitars. He pulled out a piece of paper. "What's this?"_

_"It's my new song 'Halo'. You helped me with it even if you don't know it."_

_Michael reached over and picked up his guitar sitting by his bed. He handed it ot her. "Play it for me."_

_"Only because it's your birthday." They both smiled. Haley closed her eyes as she strummed the guitar and started to sing._

Why do you put me on a pedestal  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded

See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal (Pull me from that pedestal)  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind

I wear,  
I wear,  
I wear a halo

_"That was beautiful sis. One of the best birthday presents ever."_

Hot tears silently fell from her eyes. She missed her brother so much it hurt. She could barely breathe at times because of the pain. Someone sat down beside her. "I thought I would find you here." Haley laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. "How you holding up babe?"

"I miss him so much Rach." The tears were evident in her voice. Her breathing was starting to become ragid. "It hurts way to much."

"Don't cry babe. It will get better. It just takes time." Rachel hugged the smaller girl to her and felt how thin she had gotten. She must not have been eating much. She was pale to. Way paler than was healthy.

"Rach... I... I don't... feel so good..." Her voice was soft, barely hearable. It showed just how weak she was. "Can you... take... care of me..?" She took a deep breath. "I... can't go to... the hospital.."

_Haley sat in the bathroom with a line of coke in front of her. She fell to the floor in tears. She hated what she had become. She hated that she needed the coke. She needed it to ease the pain. She needed it to breathe. She needed it to live. It was the only thing that kept her alive. It was her crutch. She used it to deal with Michael's death. She used it to live. To deal with the pain. She wanted to quit, she really did. It was just to damn hard._

Sam ran into the hospital waiting room. "Rachel?"

"Cocaine. She was doing cocaine." she slapped him hard across the face. "I told you to watch her. How could you let this happen?" She fell into his arms, crying.

"I didn't know. She was fine until Chris left." He rubbed circles on her back. Ryan walked into the room. "How is she?"

"She's been cutting." Tears stung his eyes. "My baby sister is cutting and doing cocaine." He ran a hand through his hair. "I knew they were close. They always have been. I just never knew she needed him that much." He brought a hand up to his stinging and rapidly reddening cheek. Rachel was in a slapping mood tonight.

"She _needed_ him. Now she _needs_ us. Straighten your ass up and be there for your sister."

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he entered the room. Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake following closely behind.

"Haley fainted at the beach. All the stress finally got to her." Rachel forced a small smile after her lie. She ran off to the brathroom, Peyton following closely behind her. Peyton knew something else had happened. Rachel wouldn't be this upset over Haley simply fainting. Peyton knew Rachel more than that, even if no one else did.


	4. What Friends Are For

_**A/N :** OKay here's chapter three. It should be chapter four but I changed some things around and combined chapter one and the prolog. If you haven't read Cocaine? yet you should. This chapter won't really make much sense without it._

* * *

**What Friends Are For**

Peyton followed Rachel into the bathroom and locked the door. She leaned against the closed door, her eyes on the redhead. "Today's Michael's birthday. I knew that no one would remember so I came home." She took a shakey breath. "If I knew it was this bad I would have been home sooner."

"No one knew she was this bad." Peyton took a step towards Rachel. "How bad is it really?"

"Cocaine." She shook her head. "She's doing cocaine and slitting her wrist." She pushed back her tears. "What kid of friend am I?"

"A damn good one." Peyton pulled Rachel into a hug. "None of us noticed and we've been around her. You weren't here and knew something was wrong." She wiped away Rachel's tears with the pad of her thumb. "You were there for the funeral. And you're here now. That's what counts."

_The dark grey clouds in the sky overhead threatened to drop rain at any moment. No one cared though. The weather matched everyone's mood. They were here to lay Michael to rest. Haley slipped her hand into Rachel's. The red head smiled sadly. Haley was trying so hard to be brave about everything. Rachel wanted so badly to know what was going on in her head._

_Rachel wasn't listening to the preacher. She knew Haley wasn't either. She gave Haley's hand a light squeeze. She was letting her know she was there for her. She wished she could give the broken blonde strength to get through this. All she wanted was to take away her pain._

"What happened Hales?" Rachel pushed some hair out of the blonde's face.

"My parents wanted me to go home." She was looking everywhere but at Rachel. "I went home and they were fighting again. I couldn't take it anymore." Tears formed in the cornors of her eyes, threatening to fall. "I locked myself in my room but the pain wouldn't stop." Her tears were now falling. "I couldn't breathe. I had to do it so I could breathe."

"I'm so sorry babe." Tears were threatening to fall from her as well. She wished she would have been there for her friend. She picked up Haley's left arm. She ran her hand over each cut that would turn into a scar. "These?"

"One for Michael. One for you. One for Chris leaving. One for the fighting." She looked at Rachel. Really looked at her. "You haven't been sleeping."

"How can I knowing your hurting?" Haley moved over on the hospital bed. She motioned for Rachel to join on her. "I'm moving back."

"Where will you stay?" Haley was happy Rachel was moving back but she didn't want it to be just because of her.

"With Keller of course." Rachel looked at Haley then pulled her into her arms. "What happened?"

"Nathan was there with another girl." Haley shrugged. She wasn't in love with Nathan but it still hurt. Rachel knew it to.

"I'll kick his ass for you."

"Like you did with Billy?" Both girls giggled as Rachel nodded.

_Haley was sitting at the swings in the pakr crying. Rachel sat down beside her. "What's wrong Hales?" Even at the young age of ten the girls were protective of each other._

_"Billy broke up with me,:_

_"I'll be right back." About ten minutes later Rachel came back with Billy. He had a bloody nose._

_"I'm sorry Haley." The boy sounded scared. Then again Rachel had that affect on everyone, even at a young age. Haley smiled at Rachel after he apologized. She hugged her best friend tightly. They had an unbreakable bond that would last a lifetime._

Rachel looked down at her sleeping friend. Everyone assumed Haley was the weaker one. That Rachel was the protecter. No one knew the truth though. Haley was strong. She'd been through so much and was almost unharmed. She would heal and be strong than ever. Rachel was her protecter. She always would be. And Haley was her protecter. It had always been that way and it would always be that way.

_Rachel was sitting in Michael's hospital room. She finally convinced Haley to go home and take a shower. "You need to wake up Michael. She needs you. I can only protecter her from so much." She fought back her tears. "Please wake up. Haley isn't the only one who needs you. All of us beed you."_

"Rach?"

"Yeah Hales?"

"Ask her out already."

"Who?" Rachel tried to act like she didn't know what Haley was talking about.

"Peyton. You know blonde curly hair. Brown eyes." Haley smirked.

"I don't even know if she's into girls."

"So? Take a chance. I think you two would make a good couple."

"I love you Hales." Rachel laughed and placed a kissed on Haley's forehead. "Get some sleep. I have to kick Nathan's ass and win me a girl."

"Good luck Rach. I love you." Haley snuggled further into the covers. "Keep me posted."

"I will babe."

_At the age of fifteen Rachel was pacing in Haley's room. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong Rach."_

_"Don't hate me but Ilikegirls." She rushed the words out. She hoped Haley would have understood what she had said._

_"What?" Confusion showed in her voice. She hadn't understood what Rachel's rushed out sentance was._

_"I like girls."_

_"I know." Haley smiled._

_"What? How?" Rachel's face drained of color. She started to panick a little. Was she that obvious?_

_"I know you well enough to pick up on things like this. I was just wondering when you would admit it." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm cool with it. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't?"_

"Knock, knock." am stood in the doorway of the hospital room.

"Hey Sam." She motioned to the chair beside her bed. "Come in and sit."

"Cocaine?" He spoke softly. He looked broken, sad, hurt, and betrayed.

"It was a moment of weakness." She gave him a small smile. It was the truth. She hated that she was doing this to everyone but without Michael everything was just to damn hard.

"No more Hales. I don't want you to have to go through a detox later." His voice was urgent and desprete. His love for her showed through his voice. Out of the three friends he was always the one to get straight to the point. Rachel would just make you feel better about it. And Haley was always the one looking for the reasons why.

"Okay. No more." She just hoped she was strong enough to keep the promise.

"You'll be released tomorrow morning."

"Oh goody. I can go to school Monday." Her reply was dripping with sarcasm.

Sam just irnored it. "You're staying with me. Rachel is too. You parents agreed to it. Dad won't mind when he gets home."

"Thanks Sam. For everything." Maye staying with Sam would help her get back on track. At least she wouldn't be alone anymore. She would have someone to turn to at all times.

"It's what friends are for." He hugged her tightly to him. He was scared of losing her. Everyone was, especially Rachel.

* * *

_**A/N :** Let me know what you guys want relationship wise. It's up to you guys if I do Rachel/Peyton together. Leave reviews and let me know what you want._


	5. Enter Hero

_**A/N:**__ I am happy to say that I now have a BETA. Her name on here is macs ace. You guys should check out her story Nightmare. It's awesome._

_This chapter may not be edited to perfection. I'm having problems downloading the files she sends me. I would have worked on the problem earlier but it stormed so I had to turn my computer off._

**Enter Hero**

Haley leaned against Sam as they walked into the schoolyard with Rachel. Walking past Nathan and Theresa they heard her call Haley a whore. Haley whipped around and decked her before anyone could stop her. Not that Sam or Rachel even tried. "How am I the whore? You're the one who was half naked in _my _friends apartment."

"Haley…" Nathan was cut off by Rachel's fist connecting with his jaw.

"Don't you ever talk to her again. You don't have the right to anymore." Rachel was beyond pissed with Nathan. She never liked him. She always thought Haley could do better.

"Thanks Rach." Haley gave her a small smile.

"No problem honey." She wrapped an arm around Haley's waist and led her away. "We have classes to get to."

"Come on Sam." Haley held out her hand for him to take. "I can't get through this without the two of you."

"_Congrats sis. You're a senior this year."_

"_Isn't it so cool?" Haley beamed. "I'm captain of the cheer squad. I'm dating Nathan Scott. I have the coolest friends." She picked up her backpack. "And the most amazing big brother."_

"_You're pretty amazing yourself sis." They both smiled before Haley turned serious._

"_Michael?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't leave. I can't deal with the family alone." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes._

"_I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her to him and wiped her tears away. "But when you turn eighteen I am. I'm taking you with me then."_

Haley sat in front of Michael's grave. She ran out of fourth period and came here. She was in a short-sleeved shirt. She didn't even think to grab a jacket. She was to upset.

Haley walked into the classroom and overheard some of the girls talking. Rachel was running a little late so she hadn't heard anything. Yet.

"_She tried to kill herself." Some blonde girl said._

"_I heard she was pregnant." Her friend said._

"_Wouldn't surprise me. She acts like a whore." The blonde said it that time._

"_No. She's just upset because Nathan left her for me." Theresa piped up._

"_She's upset because her brother just died and Theresa was trying to steal Nathan in Chris Keller's apartment." Rachel had her fist clenched as the three girls looked up at her. "You better watch your mouths."_

"_Or what?" Theresa acted scared then stopped. "There's three of us and one of you."_

"_Correction. There's three of you and four of us." Peyton caught the attention of the other girls as her, Brooke, and Bevin walked in. All wearing scowls with their fist clenched._

_Haley couldn't handle it. She had tears in her eyes that she refused to cry. She ran out of the classroom, running past Sam._

She refused to cry over some stupid girls. They meant nothing to her. They never would mean anything to her. She sighed as she ran her hand over Michael's headstone.

Michael Reid James 

_February 21, 1988_

_January 3, 2007 _

_Loving son, brother,_

_And friend._

A shadow fell over her and the headstone. They said nothing, just draped a jacket over her shoulders. She could tell from the jacket that it was Dean Winchester. HE sat dwn beside her. "You're going to get sick if you keep running around without clothes on in this weather."

"I don't care." She played with the white bandage on her left wrist. She really didn't care. She stopped caring the day they put Michael in the ground.

"You should. He wouldn't want you dead just because he is." He knew it was harsh but someone had to tell her the truth. She didn't need to be sheltered from it. It hadn't helped much so far.

"Why are you here?" She spat the words out harshly. Fresh tears forming in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall.

"Sammy called me. He told me you ran out of class. Thought that maybe I could find you."

"Why didn't he come then?"

"He went to Chris' apartment. Rachel is at your house." He shrugged. "I figured you would be out here."

"Why didn't they come here?"

"Chris is looking for your demo tape at Chris'." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Rachel is packing your things." He helped her to stand up. "And I'm taking you home.

"Why?" She pulled the jacket around her and started to walk with him to his car.

"We're going on a road trip." She stopped walking which cause him to stop as well.

"What?" She looked up at him, skeptical. "Why?"

"We all promised to go to New York. We're doing it now." He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the car. "You need the break."

"We were only kids when we said that."

"Correction. You were kids. I was sixteen."

Haley, Rachel, Sam, and Dean all stood in the Winchester's back yard. "Let's make a pact."

"_For what Hales?"_

"_Yeah for what?"_

"_To all go to New York when we're older." She smiled at Sam and Rachel. "To make all our dreams come true."_

"_Sounds cool." Sam pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his tent that was set up in the backyard. "Let's sign on it." Sam, Haley, and Rachel all signed their names._

"_You going to sign it to Dean?" Haley held the pen and paper out to him._

"_Sure." He signed his name on the paper._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Don't expect everything to perfect from here out. Haley deserves a break from everything but she isn't past her depressed and suicidal stage yet. No one has really seen the depth of it yet.._

_I feel like I should explain why Bevin is in here. Bevin is one of their friends but she isn't close enough to the full depth of everything. Brooke doesn't even know about the cocaine. She only knows about the slit wrist._


	6. Bleed It Out

_**A/N: **__This chapter contains cocaine use. I have never written anyone doing drugs so if it sucks I am really sorry._

_Leave me reviews and let me know how bad I did on it. If you can offer any advice on how to write it better please let me know because I plan on using cocaine use in later chapters as well._

_Lots of love to my BETA macs ace. She's wonderful._

**Bleed It Out**

Haley sat against the wall with her cocaine vile in her hand. Tears fell as she looked at the door, Rachel was trying to get her to come out. She couldn't leave the room though. If she did then she that would mean that her pain was real. Very slowly she stood up. She set the vial on the bedside table beside Sam's bed. She walked over to the stereo and put in a CD, turning it up as loud as possible. She was trying to drown out the voices in her head. The voices telling her that the pain was very real.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line_

She sat on the edge of the bed. Opening the vial she dumped the contents onto a CD, she pulled out her razor and began to cut the cocaine into lines.

_Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

She took a deep breath and looked at the cocaine. It was white just like the snow that was on the ground the day Michael died. The snow took her brother away. Maybe this substance that looked like snow would take her away.

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose_

She twirled the razor around in her hand, it nicked her skin, causing a little bit of blood to trickle to the surface. The urge to slice open her skin became strong.

_String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

She was getting weak, she hated being weak. She laid the razor down beside the cocaine. Curling up on the bed she let her sobs take over her body.

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares_

The constant banging on the door stopped. It was replaced by retreating footsteps. Soon it was followed by heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

_Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

The banging on the door started again. She faintly heard someone call her name. She ignored it. Her gaze fell on the cocaine and the razor again.

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

She fell to the floor in front of them on her knees. She took one last look at the door before snorting the cocaine. It's soothing affect it had on her quickly kicked in. She leaned back against the bed.

_Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

She picked the razor back up and placed it to her skin. She pulled it away before she could make that first cut. She looked on the nightstand. There was a picture of her with Sam and Rachel.

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_

She threw the razor at the wall, it made a small hole where it stuck in it. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

The door opened and Dean stood there holding a key. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He looked around the room and then looked at Haley.

_Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse_

She looked so broken and vulnerable. Her hair was messy from where she had pulled on it, her clothes were wrinkled from throwing herself on the bed and her make-up was running due to her tears. His heart broke at the sight of her.

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works_

He wasn't sure when it happened but he knew in that moment. He was in love with Haley. He had denied it while they were growing up because he'd always thought she would end up with Sam. In that moment he realized he was the only one who could save her.

_Fuck this hurts I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied_

Haley looked up at Dean. At that moment he looked like her hero. She hung her head in shame, she didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was a disaster, she really needed help, she was finally willing to admit that. The question was, would she accept help?

_So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

She knew he saw the remaining cocaine. The vial was lying on the floor beside her. The razor was hard to miss, it was after all sticking in the wall. She wouldn't look up at him again, she didn't want to see how he was reacting. She couldn't deal with the one she loved seeing her like this.

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_

Love? She didn't love Dean. Did she? She had never thought about it before. Maybe it was the fact that he was playing her knight that made her think she was in love, or maybe the feelings had always been there. She didn't know, she didn't want to know at the moment. All she wanted to do was get as far away from everyone as possible. She didn't want them seeing this side of her.

_I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!_

Dean sat down on the floor beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She cried into his chest. Neither one of them spoke. He was letting her get her emotions out, that was what she needed. They could talk about this later. Right now it was more important to get her calmed down and let her come off of her high.

They could get rid of all the cocaine and razors later. The trip to New York could be the break she needed. It would be hard for her to go without the cocaine for that long but it would help break her free from it. Dean would make sure nothing else happened to her as long as he could help it.

* * *

_**A/N: **__The song is "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park. It's a really good song. I chose to write this chapter without any dialog because it holds a deeper meaning this way. Also don't get your hopes up with them admitting they love each other in their heads. It will be a while before they actually admit it out loud._


	7. Tears Tears and Tears

_**A/N:**__ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy. I haven't been home in like three days, and what time I was home was spent talking to a friend trying to help him out. I won't go into detail about what all is going on there but if I stop updating for a while it will be because I'm helping him out._

_I don't believe I ever mentioned where the title of the story came from. It's a song by Crossfade. A friend sent me a link to a video of the song using clips of Dean and I just had to write a story about it. It has nothing to do with the video because even if I wanted to write about that I couldn't. I can't follow something like a video._

_Anyways I'll stop talking now. Enjoy this chapter. And as always leave me a message and let me know what you think and if there's anything I should add._

_Thank you to macs ace. ( I would be so lost without her..)_

**Tears, Tears and Tears**

Haley sat in the back of Rachel's black SUV. She was sitting on Rachel's left hand side and Peyton was on her right. The three girls were sitting behind Brooke who had the middle seat all to herself. Sam and Dean were in the front. Dean had refused to let anyone else drive. It took awhile before everyone agreed on the seating but they finally had. They were all on their way to New York now.

Rachel stroked Haley's hair as she looked at the smaller girl with concern. "Are you okay hon?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Brooke had turned around in the seat and was rubbing Haley's right arm soothingly.

"I'll be alright." Haley forced a smile. "I'm just tired." Rachel looked at Haley closely. She knew she was lying but she let it go for now.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" Brooke turned her attention to Peyton and Rachel. She believed Haley.

"About a week now." Peyton blushed as Rachel smirked.

Haley tuned them out. She put her headphones on and listened to her music. Silent tears slid down her face and she didn't notice the three girls looking at her with concern. The lyrics of the song had her thoughts elsewhere.

"_Come on Haley. If you want to get this demo produced you have to write."_

"_I can't." She groaned. "I can't write without Michael. You know that Chris."_

"_No I don't know that. What I do know is that you don't want to write without him."_

"_No. I can't write without him. I've tried before. Michael is my.." She was cut off._

"_Michael is your what?"_

"_My favorite brother ever." She turned around and jumped into Michael's arms. "I thought you weren't coming back."_

"_What? And leave my little sister to fight the evil James' family alone? Never." He spun her in a little circle before setting her back on the ground. "Has Chris been taking care of you?"_

"_No. He's been yelling at me for not writing." She gave him a pout that only she could pull off._

"_Chris I warned you about that." Michael walked over and punched Chris lightly in the arm. Chris fell to the ground and acted like he was in pain._

"_Yay! Go Michael!" Haley cheered._

"_Come on sis let's get that song written." Haley and Michael worked all night on writing her newest song. By three am. they had "Let Me Fall" finished. She treasured that song. It was the last thing she wrote with her brother._

Haley sat on the edge of one of the beds in the motel room. She was sharing a room with Rachel, Peyton, and Brooke. Dean and Sam were sharing a room also. Peyton sat down beside her. Rachel and Brooke were at the store picking up some food for the six of them. "What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Haley was starting to shake slightly. It wasn't noticeable to anyone but her. She was starting to have withdrawals. She just hoped they wouldn't start to really show around everyone.

"Well Dean stayed in the room with you most of the night. He didn't come out until after you fell asleep and after he left the room he wouldn't let anyone near you but Rachel." Peyton pushed a strand of hair out of Haley's face and tucked it behind her ear. "What happened to you?"

"I…" Haley looked up at Peyton with tears in her eyes. If anyone would understand it would be Peyton, she had done cocaine before, she knew how hard it was to quit, to just stay away from it, to breathe without it. "I.. I did cocaine." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Dean walked in as I was about to cut myself. He talked with me."

Dean rubbed Haley's back gently. She had stopped crying and was now merely hiccuping. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "What happened?"

"_I did cocaine and I was trying to cut my wrist." She spoke like she was talking about the weather. It scared Dean. She was high and he wasn't sure how to take it. "I was trying to go see Michael. White stuff took him away. I wanted it to take me away too."_

"_Michael didn't die because of cocaine Haley. He died because of the snow.." He sighed. He made the connection. She was doing cocaine because it was white and powdery like the snow Michael died in. "Haley, Michael wouldn't want this."_

"_Michael would tell me if he didn't like it." She moved away from him looking hurt. _

"_Michael isn't here Haley. He can't tell you." He reached out to her but she pulled away from him. She was shaking like she was scared of him. "Haley I'm going to help you get into bed. Okay?"_

"_No." She shook her head and moved further away from him. "Don't touch me." She looked at him like she didn't know him. "I want Michael."_

"Haley…" Peyton hugged the smaller girl to her. "I am so sorry Haley."

"Don't be Peyt. It isn't your fault. You didn't do anything." Haley leaned against her. "I just miss him so much. It's hard to believe he's gone sometimes."

Dean finally got Haley to lay down. He sat beside the bed and stroked her hair. "You're going to be okay Hales. I'll take care of you. I promise." Haley rolled over on her side so she was facing him. "Get some sleep and then we'll leave tomorrow. I'll take care of you while we're away."

"_I miss Michael." A few tears fell from her eyes before she could stop them. "I miss him so much." _

_Dean got up on the bed and laid down beside her. He pulled her into him and rubbed her back gently. "It will get better."_

"I think I'm in love with Dean." Haley mumbled into Peyton's shoulder. Neither girl noticed the two figures standing in the doorway.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ HA! Somewhat of a cliffhanger! Okay so I said they wouldn't admit their love out loud for a while. I guess I lied. It just fit so well I couldn't not put it here. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought._


	8. Say That You Love Me

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so I liked the cliffhanger I left you guys with. This is where it picks up._

**Tell Me You Love Me**

Sam cleared his throat which caught the attention of the two blonde's. Haley turned around blushing furiously. "How.. how much did you two hear?"

"Enough," Rachel smirked as she walked over to Haley and Peyton. She gave Peyton a light kiss on the lips before tickling Haley's sides. "I'm hurt that you didn't tell me first."

"Tell you what?" Brooke asked. She was now standing in the doorway with Dean.

"Something that doesn't matter near as much as the food." Rachel quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to thrust this onto anyone until Haley was ready. The six all sat around in the small motel room eating and talking about random things.

**Invincible**

Haley and Sam sat outside in Rachel's SUV. Everyone else was sleeping but Haley couldn't so Sam stayed up with her. It wasn't uncommon for these two to sit up all night talking. "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with my brother?"

"I don't know." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I just thought it was because he seems to always be the one to pick up the pieces when your not around but it feels like so much more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't breathe when I'm around him. I can't breathe when I'm away from him. I'm always thinking about him." She smiled softly. "I don't know how to explain it."

"I think you did a really good job at it."

**Invincible**

Haley picked up her cell phone and went through the phone numbers. She stopped on one she never called and hit dial. The sun was just now coming up but she knew he would answer. After about three rings his voice came over the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Logan it's me." She bit her lower lip. She didn't really want to call Logan but she needed to talk to him.

"_Haley? Where are you?"_ His voice sounded concerned and a little panicked.

"I'm on my way to New York. That isn't why I'm calling though." She ran a hand through her hair. "What I said after Michael's funeral.. I'm sorry." A few tears fell down her face.

"_It's okay Hales. You were hurt. You needed someone to lash out at."_

"No it's not okay. Michael's death wasn't your fault. As much as I want to blame you I can't." She wiped away her tears. "He died because of the car and the snow. It wasn't you, you didn't force him off the road."

"_Are okay Haley?"_

"I'm fine. I have to go. I love you." And she did. She really did love her oldest brother. She just couldn't always stand him. They didn't have a relationship. They had never been close and she didn't think they ever would be.

**Invincible**

Rachel and Peyton were sitting on the bed awake. Brooke was still sleeping so they talked to each other in hushed tones. "I'm worried about Haley."

"I know Peyt. We all are." Rachel pulled her girlfriend into her arms. "She's a fighter though. That girl has been through more than anyone I've ever known."

"I know." Peyton placed a feather light kiss on Rachel's neck. "How are you holding up? I know this has to be hard on you."

"Not as hard as it is on Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"He was the one who went to the scene of the wreck to help them calm her down. He found her covered in Michael's blood. She was curled up beside his body just trying to get him to respond to her."

"Poor thing." The girls jumped up when they heard a crash. Rachel looked out the window and lost all of her color. Peyton quickly woke Brooke up and then rushed over to Rachel's side to see what had happened. Once she saw, her face drained of all color.

**Invincible**

"Haley!" Dean ran towards Haley who had just been hit by a car. She was lying on the ground unconscious, bleeding from a head wound but she was breathing evenly, he took that as a good sign.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. The three girls stood close by Sam. They didn't want to get to close to Haley and crowd her and Dean.

"Haley you have to wake up. You can't die on us. We need you." Dean carefully placed an arm under her knees and one under her arms and lifted her up. Sam rushed over and carefully positioned her head so it rested on his shoulder.

The ambulance finally came to take her to the hospital. Dean rode with Haley while the other four followed. Each one praying that she would wake up.

**Invincible**

Dean sat at Haley's beside, she was finally stable. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and she was still unconscious. He held one of her hands in between both of his. "Haley I need you to wake up. You still have a lot to live for. A lot of people need you." His voice cracked, he was fighting back tears. "I promised Ryan that I would look after you. I swore to keep you safe. I can't keep you safe if you don't wake up."

**Invincible**

Sam, Rachel, Peyton, and Brooke all sat in the waiting room. Ryan and Logan were sitting in there with them, they had just arrived. Lydia and Jimmy James were expected to show up at any minute. No one said a word, they were all praying for Haley's safety, they all wanted her to wake up, they couldn't lose anyone else again.

Sam stood up and walked out of the waiting room. He walked through the hallways of the hospital. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he couldn't stay in that room any longer. A gentle hand wrapped around his wrist, and he turned around to face Brooke. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Tears were falling from his eyes. She pulled him down so his head rested on her shoulder. She rubbed his back and held him close as he cried. It was what he needed, he was always being so strong for everyone, he just needed a chance to break down.

**Invincible**

Haley.." Dean wiped away the tears that had fallen and ran a hand through his hair. "Haley you need to wake up because I need you, and I need you to know that…" He paused. He didn't know if he could say it but he needed to. He kept telling himself he needed to tell her just in case. "Haley, I love you."

"I couldn't admit it to you before because I wasn't sure if I really did but I know now that I do. I need you." He pushed past the lump in his throat and continued. "After you were hit today I realized that I don't want to live without you. My life is with you. I just need you to wake up so I can tell you that."

The monitor beeped then flat lined. A team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. One of them escorted Dean out. He couldn't tell what they were doing. He fell to his knees out side of the room and cried into his hands. He couldn't bring himself to go and tell the others what was happening. He himself didn't know what was happening.

* * *

_**A/ N:**__ And this is where I leave you. I'm mean. I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger yet again._

_Next chapter won't be out till Wednesday or after that. My BETA is leaving the Internet till then. I probably won't be able to write a lot while she's gone anyways. I'm baby-sitting Tuesday and tonight I have to try to get a hold of a friend and master my new phone._


	9. Life Is Beautiful

_**A/N:**__ I'm not so sure I'm answering the question of does she die or does she live in this chapter. I will say this though. I was stuck on two episodes of S4. The one where Haley was hit by a car and the one where Lucas talked to the ghost of Keith. This is the result of that._

**Life Is Beautiful**

Haley walked through a field of green grass waving with the light breeze. The sun was shining brightly, making it look like the perfect day. She wore a white dress that resembled a wedding dress. Standing at the edge of a field were two figures. One was tall and the other was short, like a small child. Her breath caught in her throat when she was who it was. "Michael?" She didn't recognize the child though.

"Hi Haley." He pulled his sister into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She looked down at the little girl. She was about two years old and she had dark brown hair in soft curls. Her eyes were hazel like Haley's.

"Gracie." Michael picked up the little girl. "If you didn't have that miscarriage you would have had her."

"That was the name I had picked out. How.. how did you know?" She wiped the tears off of her face.

"I didn't. I didn't know her until I came here. She told me that was her name."

**Invincible**

A young male doctor walked into the waiting room. "Haley James?"

"That's us." Jimmy James spoke as everyone stood up. Logan, Ryan, Dean, Rachel, Sam, Peyton, and Brooke were all there for Haley. They were all concerned, they all needed her to wake up. Some more than others.

"I'm Doctor Johnson." He shook Jimmy's hand. "I'm sorry but things aren't looking very well for Miss James. She's lost a lot of blood."

"What are her chances?" Lydia's voice cracked as she asked.

"She has a twenty percent chance of making it through the night. If she makes it through the night then her chances will increase. I'm very sorry."

"Can I see her? I just need a little time alone with her." Dean stepped in front of everyone.

"Yes, she's in room 325." The doctor pointed him in the right direction then walked away.

Dean walked into the cold room. His heart breaking at the sight of Haley. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines, she looked peaceful just lying there. He sat down beside her and brushed a strand of blond hair out of her face. "You need to wake up Haley. Your parents are here. Logan and Ryan are here too. They really care about you Haley. They may not show it but they do."

He pulled a black and white sonogram out of his jacket pocket. "You're strong Hales, this is proof of that. You survived a miscarriage, if you can get through that you can wake up from this." He placed the picture in her hand. "I helped you through that and I'll help you through this. I'm not giving up on you Haley James." _I love you too much._

"_Sammy! I'm home!" Dean slammed the front door. Haley was upstairs waiting for Sam to get home. She rushed out of his bedroom and tripped down the stairs. "Haley!" Dean rushed over to try to catch her. He was too late though._

"_I'm pregnant.." It was hard for her to speak. She had landed on her stomach on the bottom step. It was hurting her really badly._

"_Shit." He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He picked her up and held her in his arms, trying to keep her calm. He refused to leave her side when the ambulance came._

**Invincible**

Haley and Michael walked through a small park. She recognized it as the park beside the river court. Michael was holding Gracie's hand as she walked between them. "You have to go back."

"I want to stay here with you and Gracie."

"You have to go back Haley. Gracie and I will be here when it's your time to come back."

"All I want is to be with you again. It's too hard without you."

"You're needed there Hales, besides..." He pointed to her heart. "I'll always be here." He wiped her tears away. "Rachel and Sam need you. Brooke, Peyton, Chris, Ryan they all need you. Logan needs you too. He doesn't show it but he does." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Dean needs you Haley. He needs you more than anyone."

"What about me? I need you."

"No you don't. You know what to do. You have plenty of people who will help you. Please Haley. Go back and live. For me."

"And for me." Little Gracie looked up at her mother.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. I just..." She took a deep breath. "I just don't know."

**Invincible.**

Dean was sitting at Haley's bedside with Rachel, Sam, Logan, Ryan, and Lydia. The doctor's weren't sure if she would make it so everyone was saying goodbye in their own way.

He held her hand. He was refusing to leave her side. No one tried to make him. They knew he cared to much about her to leave her. They also knew he would get violent if they tried. "She has to wake up."

"She will." Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. She's a fighter, she'll wake up." She had her own doubts but she had to believe Haley would wake up. She wasn't sure she could handle it if she didn't. "She's going to wake up." She turned and fell into Sam's chest. He held her close to him. They were both crying. They held onto each other for life. If Haley didn't make it they would need each other to survive.

Dean got up and walked out of the room. He made his way down the many hallways of the hospital and found himself outside. He sat down on a bench and cried into his hands. He couldn't take it. He needed to know what was happening and he didn't. He had to find a way to save her. He just had to.

**Invincible**

"Haley there's something I want you to see." Michael took a hold of her hand and soon they were in front of the hospital. She saw Dean sitting on the bench crying.

"Dean?" She reached towards him but she couldn't touch him. "What's wrong? Why can't I touch him?"

"He can't see us Haley. You have to wake up if you want him to see you. This is how everyone is taking it. Sam and Rachel are just as bad."

"Michael.. I want to wake up." She choked back a sob. "I don't want to do this to everyone."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you guys liked this chapter. The title comes from the song by Sixx AM. If you haven't heard it you should check it out. It's a wonderful song. It's about his journey with drugs and how he died once before. And how now his life is better. I think the song fits._


	10. Welcome Back

_**A/N:**__ Okay so most of this chapter deals with the miscarriage. There will only be one more chapter after this one. I think it's time to end it._

_**I made a Trailer to this story. The link is on my profile.**_

**Welcome Back**

_Haley rushed over to Sam's house as soon as the results from the doctors office came. She was pregnant. She had to tell someone. Michael knew but he was working. He couldn't do much for her right now. She was upset but she wasn't crying, she refused to cry. She placed a hand on her stomach. She felt oddly calm knowing she was pregnant. She already had names picked out. If it was a girl she was going to name her Gracie, if it was a boy she would name him Chance._

_The front door slammed. She ran out of Sam's room. She was hoping it was him. Once she reached the top of the stairs she tripped. She wasn't sure what she tripped on but she didn't have time to think about that. She tried to catch herself but she couldn't, she landed on her stomach on the bottom step. The pain of the impact knocked the breath out of her. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks._

"_Haley!" Dean rushed over to her and went to help her up. She stopped him with the silent words she mumbled. "What?"_

"_I'm pregnant." The words didn't come out much louder than a whisper but he heard them. _

"_Shit!" He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. After giving them directions and telling them what had happened he picked Haley up and held her close. Her blue jeans were stained red. He cursed under his breath. "Haley I need you to stay awake. I need to know that your okay."_

"_Okay." She was growing pale. He lifted her shirt gently and saw a large bruise was forming on her stomach. _

"_Does anyone else know about the baby?" He had to keep her talking. He wasn't sure how to deal with situations like these so he thought it best to keep her awake._

"_Michael."_

"_Who's the father? Does he know?"_

"_No. Nathan doesn't know. I haven't told him yet."_

"_How far along are you?"_

"_About two months." There was a knock on the door then the doctors rushed in. He handed her over to them but he didn't leave her side._

**Invincible**

_Haley sat on the hospital bed playing with the edge of the blanket. Michael had just left the room so she was a little bored. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in." Dean walked in looking a little nervous. He wasn't sure if he should be there or not. "Hey." She smiled at him sadly._

"_Hey." He said just as softly as she had. "How are you?"_

"_I lost the baby." A few tears fell from her eyes. He was quickly at her side. He pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried. "I was going to keep it."_

"_Hey it will get better. I promise." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll help you through this." He placed a kiss on her forehead. He was falling for his little brother's best friend. This couldn't end well._

**Invincible**

_Dean walked into Haley's room to find her covered in black paint. She was painting her walls and doing a terrible job at it. "You're supposed to paint the wall not yourself."_

_She sent a glare his way. "What do you want?"  
_

"_Retract the claws. I only came to check on you." He walked further into the room and picked up a paint brush. "How have you been?" He dipped the brush in the black paint and began to help her paint._

"_Alright I guess." She sat down in the middle of the floor. "I'm not sure how to feel. On one hand I'm relieved I don't have to bring a child into this world. On the other hand I wanted to keep it." She looked up at him with misty eyes._

_He put the paint brush down and sat beside her. "I've never been in your place before so I don't know what to tell you." He pulled her into a side hug. "But I will always be here if you need to talk."_

"_Thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder. She tried to fight back the tears but it didn't work. He just held her close while she cried. When she stopped they went back to painting and didn't say anything about it again._

**Invincible**

Haley slowly opened her eyes. She shut them against the harsh white light then slowly opened them again. She looked around the room. The only people in the room were Ryan and Logan. "Dean..?" She looked at Ryan.

"I'll go get him." He kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome back sis." He turned to Logan. "Tell everyone she's awake." With that he left to go find Dean.

Logan stood at Haley's beside and looked down at her. "You scared us." He would give it some time before he told anyone. He would let Dean come sit with her before he left. Now that she was awake he didn't want her alone. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged her shoulders the best she could but the pain of it got to her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry." Her voice was strained from the pain.

"Do you want me to get a doctor so you can get some pain killers?" She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

**Invincible**

Peyton held Rachel in her arms as the redhead slept. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her temple. "It'll be okay baby girl. I promise." She whispered softly into Rachel's hair so she wouldn't wake her up. She knew Haley wouldn't leave her friends. Not after she knew how torn up she was after Michael's death. She would fight to stay with them, at least she hoped so.

**Invincible**

"She'll be alright." Brooke rubbed Sam's back soothingly.

"I know. I'm just scared."

"That's only natural." She looked around the empty and nearly dark hallway they were sitting in. Sam had left the room shortly after Dean, and Brooke had followed. She wanted to make sure Sam was okay. She cared for him, she always had.

"Do you think he loves her?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah I do." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I don't think he would sit with her the way he has been if he didn't love her. He's being so protective of her."

"He needs to tell her."

"I think he already has." She smiled sadly. "She just has to wake up for him to tell her again."

**Invincible**

Dean rushed into Haley's hospital room. "Haley?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled softly. "Hey."

"How do you feel?" He was quickly by her side and checking her over.

"Like I've been hit by a car." Sarcasm was evident in her voice along with the pain.

"That isn't funny." He sat down beside the bed and pulled one of her hands into his. "You scared me." He pushed a strand of hair off her face.

"I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand gently and looked down at her stomach. "It was a girl."

"What?"

"When I lost the baby. It was a girl." She looked at him. "Her name is Gracie. I saw her. She's beautiful."

"How did you see her?"

"She was with Michael." She smiled softly at the memory. "I was dead but he made me come back. He said I was needed here."

"He was right." He brought her a hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Haley I love you." She didn't say anything. He searched her eyes. He saw the love and adoration in the them.

"I love you too."

"Is she awake?" Lydia asked from the doorway. Jimmy, Brooke, Sam, Peyton, and Rachel were behind her.

"Yeah she's awake." Dean stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later." He spoke softly so only she would hear him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay so I may have rushed Dean and Haley a little but they had a lot of history. The love was always there so I don't think I rushed it at all._

_Next chapter Haley will make her peace with everything in her past. That will be the last chapter of this story._


	11. Her Happy Ending

_**A/N:**__ Okay so here's the final chapter of this story. It's my baby. I'm proud of it. It's the first story I have ever finished. _

**Her Happy Ending**

_A year later..._

Haley stood in the Scott doorway after ringing the doorbell. She twirled the ring around on her finger, smiling softly to herself. The memory from this morning came back to her and she couldn't help the smile she had.

Haley walked into the apartment she shared with Dean. He was standing in the kitchen talking to Sam and Brooke. Peyton and Rachel were sitting on the couch giggling. Ryan and Logan were playing some game on the play station and her parents were cooking. This had become normal for them, everyone would hang out at the apartment on Saturday and just relax.

_She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and jumped onto the counter. Dean stepped between her legs and kissed her lightly. "Hey babe."_

"_Hey." She smiled brightly at him. He pulled her hands into his and slipped something onto her left ring finger. She pulled her left hand away from him and looked down it. He had placed a white gold past, present, and future ring on her finger. "Dean..?"_

"_Will you marry me?" She felt tears form in the corners of her eyes as she nodded. She kissed him passionately, forgetting the others in the room._

The door swung open and pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Lucas. "Haley?"

"Hi Luke. Is Nathan home?" She shoved her hands in her pockets, suddenly self conscious.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." He opened the door further for her.

"Thanks." She stepped into the house she hadn't been in for over a year. She made her way to the kitchen, her confidence leaving her with every step she took. "Nathan?"

"Hey Hales what's up?" Nathan sat at the counter working on what looked like some homework from college.

"I need to talk to you." She sat down beside him. "I should have said all this a long time ago but I didn't have the courage to."

He turned all his attention to her. "What is it?"

"Remember after we had sex for the first time and I refused to do it again?"

"Yeah..." He looked at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"It was because I got pregnant."

"What happened?" He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. "Did you get an abortion?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I would never do that, I was going to keep her." She took a deep breath to keep the tears from coming. "I had a miscarriage."

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. This was a lot to digest. "How did it happen?"

"I went to Sam's to tell him and I fell down the stairs." She brushed back her tears at the memory. "I landed on my stomach on the bottom step."

"Why are you telling me all this now?" Nathan wouldn't look at her, he couldn't look at her. It hurt too much after hearing all that.

"Because I'm pregnant." She stood up then hugged him. "I thought you deserved to know." She turned and walked out of the Scott household.

_Eight months later…_

Dean sat beside Haley's hospital bed holding a small baby boy. "What are we going to name them?" He looked up at his fiancé who was holding a little baby girl.

"Jonathan Michael and Mary Rachel?"

"I like those names." He leaned up and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so this was really short. But I had to give it closure. I didn't want to drag it out._


End file.
